Number XV
by PolkaDotKeyblade
Summary: I'm new here... I'm new everywhere... Nobodies... Organization XIII... The 15th member... I wonder what's in store for me... Possible RoxasXoc


As I opened my eyes, I found myself in front of a giant spooky mansion in a clearing of a forest behind me. Was it deserted? I slowly stood up, and I realised that I didn't know _who _I was. And from my point of view, that's more important than where I am. I slowly looked around. Suddenly a black portal appeared in front of me, and a man in a long black coat walked from it. He pulled his hood back to reveal his long silver hair, very tanned face, and frightening golden-orangey eyes. _Man… He's freaky… _He looked over to me and smirked. I twitched a little. Anyway, he waved a gloved hand in front of me.

_What the? _Silver letters appeared in front of me, spelling out a name. Eli? The letters started to spin faster and faster. The man then held his hand out again and planted an X in the middle of them. They now spelt a new name… Lexi…

"Lexi, hmm… This will be interesting…" He muttered to himself.

"Umm excuse me?…" I raised my hand a little. He looked at me.

"Yes?…" I looked at my shoes, which were red all-stars, below ankle. "Umm, Isn't talking to yourself a sign of madness?…" _How did I know that? Common sense I guess. How did I know that?! Oh man!… _The man smirked and laughed a little.

"I've been through too much to let stuff like that bother me. Now, follow me." And the man escorted me into the portal.

He held onto my shoulders from behind to escort me through the nothingness. Suddenly there was a huge blinding light up ahead. I shielded my eyes at the light came racing towards us. I used my arms across my face to attempt to shield myself from harm. Well, there was no harm, as I just arrived in a white room, with 13 people, including that man from before, surrounding me on thrones. I felt very uncomfortable. I shrunk as I was standing. I felt as though I could see under their hoods, and they were all staring through me, like they were all examining me. I was very nervous and scared, though I didn't show that I was scared, just the nervous part…

"So we've got ourselves another one…" I heard someone say. My eyes darted around frantically. _Someone said that…But which one?!…_ Someone pulled back their hood. I saw a boy in his late teens looking at me. He had alarming emerald green eyes, with spray paint red hair. He had a weird upside down black tear tattoo under each eye. _Is that even normal?! _He stared at me for a while. _Stop staring you spray-paint head!!! Hey! I just gave him a new nickname! From now onwards I shall call him SPRAY-PAINT!!! _An evil anime grin grew in my head. He finally spoke again. "Okay guys. It's cool." I looked confused but started to stand my ground. _What's going on?! Where am I?! What are they gonna do?!… _One by one they all started to pull off their hoods.

Another man with stale-coloured hair, a female (Yay! I'm not alone! Great!) with yellow hair and had antennas (Okay, not so great...), a man with blue hair and an 'X' scar, a creepy guy with weird cheek bones, a man with black and grey hair and an eye patch, another guy (at first I thought it to be a girl until I saw his face) with pink hair, a guy with all black hair, a blond guy with a pack of cards in his hands, another blond with a sitar in his hands, one last man with brown hair, and lastly a golden haired, blue eyed guy who looked around my age. There was also a girl with black hair standing at the far side of the room. I just noticed her now. _Whoops… Hehehehe…_

"At least it's a girl this time!" Said Spray-Paint, nudging the blond-haired boy my age. The girl with antennas crossed her arms and laid back in her chair.

"What are you up to Axel?" Spray-Paint, (or Axel as he is named), looked at her whilst still nudging the boy.

"Nothing Larxene, don't worry your scary little head about it… But if you must know!, I'm just informing Roxas that he has a girl now."

My face poofed red, either from embarrassment or rage, whatever it was.

"I AM NOT ANYONE'S GIRL! OKAY!!!" The whole room stared at me.

The man with the X scar on his face glared at me.

"What did you say?…" I shrunk back down again.

"N-N-N-Nothing sir! I'm s-s-sorry!" I bowed respectfully. He just hmphed and continued to discuss something with that scary man.

I pouted my lips and crossed my arms. I glared at the man. He jumped down from his high throne and landed in front of me. He raised his hand and all of the members disappeared in their own black vortex and reappeared front of me. They all said their names in turn and their rank in the organization. The final man put his hand on his shoulder on my shoulder.

"My name is Xemnas. I am the superior of this organization, Organization 14!!" A flame aura surrounded him. I sweat dropped.

"Isn't it 15 now?…" He calmed down.

"Oh, your right." He looked at the members.

"SHE'S ONLY BEEN HERE 5 MINUTES AND SHE'S MADE PROGRESS!!!! UNLIKE SOME **SPECIAL INDIVIDUALS!!!" **He glared at Axel, and so did the rest of the group.

"Hey!! Why are you all looking at me?!"

"Because ever since you joined this organization you have done nothing but slack off and hang around with Roxas and Xion. And sometimes Demyx…" 'Mullet-Man' spoke up.

"HEY!! WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME INTO THIS?!" Saix spoke up.

"Demyx control yourself. We all know you have a popularity IQ of 3... and that's even lower than Zexion… Besides…" We all looked at him expectantly. He made puppy dog eyes and hugged his moon shaped cushion. "You are making the moon cry." I leant over to the girl next to me.

"Is he always like this?" She looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"Sometimes. It depends on what you say to him at what time. It's confusing really." She laughed a bit. I knew that she was going to be my best friend. Xemnas glomped Saix.

"It's okay Saix. The moon is always happy again. We all know he will!!" He regained his scary mood, but sniffled a little bit.

"Okay! This is Lexi. She will be joining us as number 15. Please make her all welcome here." They all muffled and murmured.

"GOT IT?!?!" They all were taken back.

"Yes sir!!!" They all saluted. He turned all kind again.

"Now Xion, would you mind showing Lexi to her sleeping quarters. I would ask Larxene, but I don't want our newest member to dissolve on her first day." He patted me on the head. I shivered.

"D-D-Dissolved?!" He simply nodded and scooted us away.

"Now shoo shoo! I have to go and make everyone chocolate cookies!!!" And a pink frilly apron zapped on him with matching oven-mitts and he glided to the kitchen I think… I stared at his direction with dots for eyes.

Eventually I snapped out of it, smiled and stretched my arms. "Okay! So which way are we walking?" Axel zoomed beside Xion with Roxas being dragged behind. Xion pointed her thumb to them.

"Can they come? We all kind of stick together." I shrugged and smiled.

"Sure." Axel smirked. "Alright then." He held out his hand and a black portal appeared. I sighed.

"Can't we just walk there?!" I wailed. Axel pinched my ear.

"No wailing in this castle young lady. Now go in or you'll never make it to your room." I was too busy rubbing my ear better.

"Why can't we walk?" Roxas came up to me.

"One day Vexen used all of the members as his guinea-pigs, and we couldn't conjure up portals for just over 24 hours. So we all had to walk around this castle." They all huddled up together and started sobbing.

"We never want to go back to that maze filled day ever again!!!" _These guys are all crack-pots!… _I looked at them waiting for me. _Boy they recovered fast! But I feel like they're like they've been my best friends forever. Even though I've only known them for 5 minutes. I guess we all just click that way… _Axel called over to me.

"Hey Lexi! You cummin' or what?" I ran over to them.

"Yeah!"


End file.
